


target, aim, shoot [m] — NINE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: you dwell over the dress you got with taeyong before the j.jewels grand opening event. jaehyun notices your absence from him and he can't help but ask seulgi what's happening. you end up becoming joy's 'advisor' to see if she could stay at n.c.t and it sounds too good to be true, and you have to see who she really is.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — NINE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: uh uh, explicit content/thigh riding, slight cum play, blowjob, fingering, dirty talk, FILTHY!! that yall should look away (its kinda badly written and short LOOL), dkdhchc Please skip to the 3rd dash if you dont want to read! more drinking n alcohol mention too!! USE PROTECTION!
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

_"You look gorgeous in every dress."_

Taeyong's words repeated over and over. _"You should be careful with your words in your pretty mouth."_

You stared at the sparkly gold dress in your closet. The Grand Opening was in three days and you were beginning to get a bit apprehensive. Jeno assures you'll do a great job, you've been saving yourself and past CEOs that crime bosses have tried to kill before, so there was nothing to be worried about. You were just worried about the rival shooting you instead as you have to let Taeyong through an empty staircase and kill him before the rival aims and shoots. You had distanced yourself from everyone: Taeyong, Seulgi even, Jaehyun, and Jeno, Chenle, Donghyuck and Jisung. Seulgi understood immediately, she wanted you to think about your thoughts, it was like a daily routine anyway to distance yourself from Taeyong, and the four boys you were close with understood too but tried their best efforts to talk to you. You could feel your phone blowing up every second, knowing those texts were all from Jaehyun.

He was going crazy; his knee bounced up and down quickly on every text and voicemail he sent for the past three days. He had no idea what was happening, if you were okay, he felt bad if he stormed into your apartment just to find you watching a movie or ironing your clothes. He didn't want you to be alone. He wanted you. You would often down a few small glasses of Whiskey just to keep you going through the night before you sleep at four in the morning. Headquarters was the same: greet people with a smile because they know who you are, code break, fix comms, do paperwork, train the four boys. And avoid Joy whenever you can except meetings.

You shut your closet, not wanting to be reminded of Taeyong all because of that stupid dress. 

You make yourself tea and sit down on your couch, tired after running errands. You already worked from home, thinking that going to N.C.T Headquarters with the worst headache. Taeyong had frankly, been in the same position as you. The bottle of red wine sitting in his cupboard was too good to be true whenever he poured a glass and stared at whatever and said his thoughts out loud to Doyoung. Doyoung hated when Taeyong drank too much and it was fortunate that Taeyong listened and limited the consumption of whatever liquor his heart desired that night.

You played Jaehyun's recent voicemail.

_"My angel, please answer me. I miss your beautiful face and I think about you every night. Please just text me if you're okay. I hope you're not ignoring me, I hope you're not mad at me, I hope you're not overthinking my confession. I love you Y/N. Call me soon please."_

You didn't deserve Jung Jaehyun.

Lee Taeyong didn't deserve you.

-

"Hm, does it happen I run into you every time I'm at the mall?" You twitch when fingers landed on your shoulder. "Hey, it's just me."

"Ah, you can't keep on doing that, Jaemin, or I'll be in hospital." You sigh, seeing Jeno standing next to him with a grin. "No paparazzi this time?"

"Our parents stated they leave us alone or they're arrested for invading privacy like that. We hate it. Jaehyun owns the mall so I'm not surprised if someone's arrested for hiding behind a bush trying to take a photo," Jaemin said. "Hey, Jeno. You've met Y/N before."

"I have." You smiled. "He's like my best friend around here."

"So you lied to me too?"

"Ew, Jaems, she doesn't even like you." Jeno shoved his best friend making you burst in giggles. "What are you doing here, Y/N?"

"I um, trying to get new clothes," You stammer on your words. "I'll see you guys soon?" You turn away from them and Jeno raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You should talk to Jaehyun, by the way. He's kinda attached to looking at your messages with him." Jaemin gives you a bright smile and you walk faster away from him and Jeno.

-

"Hello?"

"Seulgi, it's Jaehyun."

"Oh uhm, hi? What's up?"

He felt tense. "I.. Y/N's not answering my calls or texts. Has she answered yours?"

"Once out of the thirty six hours. She'll come by to you, don't worry," Seulgi said. "She's just thinking a lot right now, it's not my place to say why. She loves you Jaehyun, I swear. Honestly she might even talk to you tonight. I can just sense her mind from here."

He feels calm and chuckles, "T-Thank you, Seulgi. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. When I tell you how much she shows her heart eyes when she talks about you.. Gosh Jaehyun, you have to keep her in control."

"S-She talks about me?"

"Mhm." She hums, "Speak of the devil, she just texted me. Don't worry about reaching out to her or if she ignores you. She tends to do that." Jaehyun thanks Seulgi again before hanging up.

He yells Maria he'll be out for the rest of the day to stay with you, and begins to drive to your apartment. You've given him access to your spare keys, and you shove Taeyong's clothes in the back of your closet hearing the door knob turn. "Angel?"

"Jeez, what's with you and Jaemin scaring me all the time?" You shut your closet and walk into the hallway and see Jaehyun with a sheepish smile on his face. "My angel, I've missed you."

"I didn't mean to shut you out like that. Seulgi told me and I felt so bad."

"Hey," He steps closer to you and runs his hand through your hair. "Y/N, it's fine. I was just worried and I kept on thinking if it was me."

"Jaehyun, it's never you. It's always me." You pout. "Don't blame yourself. What we have.. is the best thing I could ever ask for." You wrap your arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, angel. What's happening? Are you stressed? Upset?"

"Just busy, is all." You hitch a breath. "My boss is also making me nervous about something but I'm okay now." You pec his cheek, hoping he'd believe it. And thank god he did. "Ah. I don't need to beat his ass up?"

"Nope, not at all, although it'd actually be a nice gesture." You hugged him tightly, breathing his strong scented Armani cologne. "I'm sorry if I don't tell you anything.. I just, I don't like thinking about it."

"I understand." Jaehyun nods. "I feel like that too." You yelp when he lifts you up, your legs around his waist and your cheeks redden when you straddle his lap. "How about I make you forget all your worries?"

"I'd like that."

You shift under him, a low groan leaving his lips. Your hands roam around his chest, the rough feeling from his jeans making you bite your lip until it's bleeding. His hands land on your hips, guiding you back and forth. "Don't hold it back, my love, I want to hear you." You hesitate for a second until Jaehyun slides his thumb across your bottom lip, "Fuck, Jae..." He kisses you messily, your hands finding their way to unbutton his jeans. He had no problem taking your shirt off after his and he found himself staring at your breasts. You slip off his thighs, Jaehyun chuckling at the wet spot you made from your dampening underwear, "Who knew you were messy, and hot, baby?"

"Fuck off." You grunt, resting on your knees. 

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to—"

"Just let me," You roll your eyes, stopping and he exhales. He felt intoxicated under your touch; good lord, he hasn't got his dick sucked off properly in months, or even a good year. You run your hands down his cock, his deep groans getting louder, not ashamed to let your name fall out of his lips. Pre cum was already around your fingers with your saliva that ran down the sides and you ran your fingers across his toned abs, breaking the eye contact. Jaehyun was vocal, you've learnt that. "Ah, _shit_, baby.."

He continues to curse loudly. "Fuck, you're so hot."

The vibrations from your moans made him throw his head back and eyes shut tight, "God, your pretty mouth takes my cock in so well, doesn't it sweetheart?"

You hum in response. "Fuck _yeah_, baby." You couldn't help but gag at his length, your throat burning as you dare yourself to swallow his cum. "Shit, I'm almost.."

"Y/N!" He yells, "_Fuck_.." He drags as he came on your breasts, eyes widening at the sight. "Holy shit." You run your middle finger, his cum lying on top of your finger, "Swallow for me, baby girl." You obey and swallow for him, Jaehyun running his hand through your hair. "You don't know how long I've been fantasising about you, babe." His mind was hazy; but _shit_, he cursed at himself, he felt like he was sinning. A good kind of sin. Your mouth swirled on the tip of his dick while you pumped him at the same time.

"Oh?" You smile, amused. 

"Of course. Swallowing my cum while I praise you and fuck you rough."

"Bring it to life, then, Jung."

"I gladly will." He lifts you up to lie on the couch, ripping your lace underwear off with his teeth. "You know lace is my favourite, right?"

"I'll note it down." You hiss when his tongue runs up your slit, "J-Jaehyun, fuck, god.." Your arch your back, gasping when shoved a finger inside you, "Jaehyun!"

"You're doing so well for me, angel. So well," He whispers, "You're so wet for me, huh? Who made you this wet?"

"Y-You, Jae.. _You_," You scream, "Jaehyun please.." Your whole body was already feeling numb, feeling like you were on cloud nine. Jung Jaehyun made you feel like you were cloud nine. _Your_ paradise. _Your_ getaway from your worries.

"Hm, let me know if you're almost there for me, pretty angel."

He moans against your clit when your hands find their way to his soft locks, gripping tightly when he enters a second finger. "Jaehyun, fuck, _please_," His fingers curled and you were beginning to see stars. "You even taste good, sweetheart."

"Jaehyun!" You pout, watching him lick his fingers teasingly as he sat up, "Yes, angel?"

"You didn't let me come," You say frustratingly, "God, fuck you, Jung Jaehyun."

"Do you think you can take my cock then?"

You squeak. 

"What's the answer, hm? Of course I wasn't going to let you come unless you do it all over my dick," His voice was dripping in desire, your words making you shiver. "Y-Yes, Jaehyun, god, please."

"Be a good girl for me, then."

"O-Okay," You stutter as he positioned himself in between your thighs. "Do we need a condom?"

"I'm on the pill and you're clean, right?"

"Yeah." He answers, a thin layer of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

"Good, now fuck me, because I haven't had a single orgasm yet." A light laugh leaves his lips, "Are we that eager now?"

"Just fuck me."

A euphoric wave rushes all over you. Your mind, your body; Jaehyun grips tightly onto your thighs and thrusts into you, grunts leaving his lips. Gosh, you were in heaven. He leans into your shoulder and begins to mark your body, wanting to create purple bruises as if he was painting a canvas. His right hand leaves your lower thigh from behind, holding your hand instead. "You okay, baby? Does it hurt?"

"N-No, god, you feel so good.."

A high pitched moan left your lips as Jaehyun bucks his hips up, "I want to hear you babe. Let everyone know my name." He spoke through gritted teeth, his breath becoming heavier every second.

"Jaehyun.."

"Louder for me, sweetheart. Come on now,"

"Jaehyun!" 

His thrusts were becoming sloppier, a sign he was close to his orgasm. Stars filled your vision, "Jaehyun! Oh god, fuck! I'm.." 

"Shit, I'm not yet there, baby girl."

Your chest is banging when you come all over Jaehyun's dick, beginning to relax. He wasn't there, yet, the overwhelming feeling still there. A rise of dizziness was taking over your mind and Jaehyun lets out breathily, "D-Do you want my cum in you, babe?"

"Yes, please," You beg, "Jaehyun, please, I.." His length was so hard to handle, but you didn't care. You wanted Jaehyun. You wanted him forever.

"I know I know." He mumbles, shortly after a high _'Fuck!'_ echoes across your bedroom and you whined, Jaehyun's cum filled you up and overflowed. He pumped himself quickly, his cum spilling all over your stomach. He bit his lip, your throbbing core mixed with his seed spilled and his eyes turn dark when he watches you squirt. "Holy shit, Y/N."

"S-Shut up," You say shyly. Your stomach and breasts were covered with his cum and Jaehyun was in awe at the sight. Your body was glowing with sex and Jaehyun loved it. "You're so hot." He helps you sit up and kisses you passionately, and slow. You pulled away, slowly, breathless. "That was.. mind-blowing," You let out with a sigh.

"I'll clean up with you, angel." 

-

"Yeah. That file."

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Taeyong replies.

"Yep." You hang up the phone and brush your hair. Jaehyun comes out with a shirt and sweatpants, "Who was it, Y/N?"

"Just my boss." You shrug, tossing your phone to the other side of your bed. "I'm so worn out." Your legs were already sore and Jaehyun flushed, "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No no, it's okay." You giggle. "I could even barely stand up in the shower." He sits down next to you on your bed, resting his head on your shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." 

Taeyong opens the file. He chuckled at the word you decided to name it. _Regular_. He looks up and closes the cabinet, knitting his brows when he realises all of the flowers he's given you disappear. A sigh left his mouth and he closes your office, reading over the file. A map of the building and circled spots with a red marker to indicate where you and Taeyong would be.

He could imagine how tired you were doing this file and Kun correcting the mistakes for you in blue.

He had no idea what you were up to know, but all he knew was you didn't need him.

* * *

"You're the best!" Donghyuck cheers, pumping his fist in the air when you come back with more food.

The five of you were on your lunch break, a final meeting composed by Taeyong about the Grand Opening of J.Jewels. You decided to treat the hungry boys and even ordered an extra bucket of chicken and extra kimchi on the side. You watched them eat cheerfully, downing the food in seconds. "You know, you should invite Jaemin and Renjun sometime."

"In our agent clothes? Nah." Jisung says. "It's not like we've told them yet."

"Yet?!" You almost spit out your drink, "Jisung, Taeyong will kill you."

"I know, but we've all been friends for years and it's about time we should." Chenle spoke. "I mean, Renjun has some assumptions our job is top secret but that's all he knows."

"Well, you can tell them after this event is over."

"W-Why?" Jeno asked.

"Um, I plan to tell.. Jaehyun too, soon." You grimace. "I mean! I won't. He's not suspicious of me anyway since he thinks I'm out with you guys all the time."

"Jaehyun?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, "You.. You want to tell him?"

"I.. No, not anymore. I plan to, though. Someday."

"We know him, but he spills everything to Johnny, so I.. I don't know. I wouldn't suggest it." Donghyuck shrugs, "Johnny gossips all the time, when they were round Jaemin's all they would talk about is throwing a party in the tiny dorm room of Yugyeom's."

"It seems like Johnny would be bound to find out before Jaehyun. He still hates me."

Jeno snorts. "Relax. He'll open up anyway."

"I hope so." You weren't bothered anyway.

-

"Are you busy right now?"

You're startled by Joy's unexpected presence. Her high heels clicked as she walked closer to you, her long black hair flipping to the side when she watches you fill your coffee mug up. "Um, I don't think so."

"Good." She sighs, "I really.. really want to talk to you."

"Joy."

"Please, Y/N?" She pouts and you give in, deciding to give her a chance. She leads you to the entrance lounge, squinting at the people walking to their office and into elevators. "I am truly, truly sorry."

"I don't understand why you were crying over them," You snapped. "You don't even know them like I do."

"I understand. It was selfish of me. I wanted my place secure. To impress Taeyong." Her eyes are fixed on her freshly manicured nails. You cross your arms, "Impress Taeyong?"

"Look, I worked my ass off to be here," Joy says. "I wasn't scouted like any of you. I had to get interviewed. I'm one of the only people here who got interviewed. It's not a privilege because you, like the other guys, you happen to appear in his presence and he scouted you right then and there. I.. I thought I could take over for you because you were gone, I didn't mean to let that bullet fly out and injure Jisung."

"I don't get why you're telling me your background story, Joy. I sadly, have no sympathy for you."

She felt too shameful. To even be in your presence. She had more to say but she couldn't. "T-Taeyong suggested to me that I should come to you. To consider to let me stay. He's too busy right now, I went to Doyoung, he didn't think I needed to stay anymore because you were right, once someone injures another with a weapon, they're gone. You're right. I don't think I need to stay."

You were firm with her. You didn't like her at all. "P-Please forgive me, please consider for me to stay. I understand if you don't, Y/N. I'm still new and—"

"You invaded my privacy, Joy. You looked at my schedule and the boys told me they were capable without your help. You made Jisung lose so much blood."

"I know you don't want to be near me ever again, I promise after this, I will leave you alone. Just take my words into consideration. It's all I ask for."

The irritating noise of her clicking heels makes you turn around and she walks away from you. This felt staged—scripted. You needed to ask Taeyong. For now, you were going to figure out her recruitment. Taeyong only did scouting on the spot which he preferred. Never once did he interview. It seemed like a lie. You wanted to give her a chance, but you were thankful that she was leaving you alone._ Why are you making me question her loyalty, Taeyong?_ You thought.

**You:** jeno, i need you to get to into the files room next to kun's office

**You:** i know this sounds stupid, but joy was talking to me about how she was interviewed by taeyong and she was begging for my forgiveness 

**You:** im just a lil bit annoyed lol and he never does interviews

**You:** and taeyong told me to basically be her advisor, gosh, he's so fucking stupid to let him know if im going to let joy stay? what the fuck

**You:** i'm going to question him eventually

**Jeno:** don't. let. her. stay. doyoung even told me about it

**Jeno:** i'll get the file in a bit

**Jeno:** interviewed?? sweetie you get scouted on the spot,, taeyong dont do interviews

**Jeno:** i bet you she's doing for attention now

**You:** she probably just wants to get taeyong's

**Jeno:** agree. you can't let her stay. taeyong's throwing the 4 of us under the bus. jisung got INJURED. how much more of an asshole can he be?

**You:** i know. tell me why i'm overthinking

**Jeno:** ...she's either a rival or here for just taeyong. i don't think you're overthinking, you're just protective of everyone and <3

Your heart sinked. She was just here for Taeyong?_ For what, his looks? To be his hook up or something?_ You thought. But being her a rival would make everything worse. 

**You:** ew. i defo think i'm overthinking now. i don't get it. she doesn't need MY permission to stay

**Jeno:** can you not see? taeyong trusts your opinion. you and doyoung are underbosses, he thinks best of your opinion y/n. if she's doing this for attention, to fill in info for her rival's hq, or whatever, then i see taeyong's point. but he's too busy stressing about j. jewels

**Jeno:** not going to lie, she's so fucking sketchy. there's a reason she popped into YOUR session. not ten's, not yuta's, not doyoung's.. yours. what if she hurt jisung on purpose?

She was probably a rival out for your blood. Thoughts filled your head. Joy probably wanted to kill you. And she decided to injure a friend of yours first.

**Jeno:** anyways, be back at your office in fifteen.


End file.
